


Get Up And Fight

by enigma_scars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ants, M/M, summer drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_scars/pseuds/enigma_scars
Summary: Prompt: Ants.





	Get Up And Fight

"I was determined to never come back to the industry. Once, I was smoking and my mum came to me, asking me to block the chimney." Louis laughs.

"And said, 'Everyone's got two options, to give up, or to hold on tight and withstand difficulty and move on. I didn't understand what she meant."

"Her words just kept ringing in my ears. Later, Haz, he noticed these little, tiny ants moving an apple-core. So he looked at me and said, 'They hold a weight too heavy and they walk. It all clicked into place."

"Mum, this song is for you!"


End file.
